A Sound of Thunder
by Failure Turtle
Summary: They say that Edge doesn't have a heart, but that's only because she stole it. MattxAmy one shot.


How many times had they gone through this? How many times had they thought that they had all gotten over this? How many years has it been? It was almost four years ago.

But Amy still cried.

"This is all my fault…" she often said, sighing as she wiped away her tears.

Adam stood in the doorway of Amy's room. No, they weren't together anymore, but they were still good friends. He hated seeing her like this. The amount of tears she wasted over this ordeal could rival the seven seas.

He couldn't deny her statement, though. Yes, he liked her when it happened. Yes, they had a good relationship after it happened. But he didn't force her to cheat on Matt Hardy. That decision was entirely up to her.

He didn't rape her. He didn't get her drunk and take advantage of her. It was her choice. And as a guy, Adam was not about to turn down a gorgeous woman.

He could have told her 'no.' But in the long run, look at what it did. It started one of the greatest rivalries ever. It helped launch not only his career, but Matt's, as well. Professionally, Matt should be grateful for this.

But then there's the key piece to the puzzle: Amy. She quit her job because of what she had done. The abuse was too much for her to take. Being called a slut and a whore on a daily basis was not exactly her idea of a profession. In fact, by her physical appearance, she was the one who should be called those names the least.

People are often asked the question: If you could go back in time and change one thing, would you?

Adam Copeland was never sure how to answer that.

Sure, he lost a friend, but he experienced one of the greatest loves of his life. It fueled his career as one of the best heels in the business. He gained natural heat from the crowd. It was a great career move, but in the worst way possible.

Four years and she was still crying. If it was anybody else but Amy…

* * *

A thunderstorm was keeping Adam awake one night. He had to be up early for a flight out to New York in the morning.

He sighed as he rolled over to look at the digital clock.

"4:43," he grumbled, rolling out of bed. He was supposed to be awake in just over two hours. "No sleep for Edge tonight."

Adam always loved thunderstorm and the rain. They were beautiful to him. He opened the sliding door to his hotel room balcony and stepped outside, allowing the precipitation to soak him. The cold rain on his bare chest comforted him in a strange way. He sat down on the lone plastic garden chair and gazed at the horizon.

He could see the forest from his vantage point. Part of him wanted to run into that forest and disappear, Edge to be forever forgotten. Would anyone miss him? Maybe. And then the most important person in his life popped into his head.

Mom.

So if he couldn't disappear, what could he do?

His face lifted towards the sky and closed his eyes. He prayed that the rain could wash away everything, take away all of his impurities.

The rain reminded him of Amy and how she did nothing but cry for four years straight. He remembered how much it hurt her to pretend to hate Matt on national television. After almost every promo they cut, she cried. But Adam never questioned if Amy had ever loved him. He always knew that she did. It was just that Matt had been such a big part of her life for so long, and it was always tough giving something like that up.

Adam let out a deep sigh, looking down on the parking lot below him. For this one moment in time, he was the only one in the world, engrossed in his thoughts.

_If I could take it all back…_

* * *

Adam woke up the next day, but he didn't recognize the room. This surely wasn't where he had fallen asleep.

He felt different, as well. His hair was a bit shorter, and his muscles weren't as sore.

Confused, he walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

He woke up four years younger.

"This has got to be a sick joke," Adam said, rushing over to his phone. It wasn't the Blackberry he had now. It was a black Motorola RAZR. He flipped it open, and sure enough, the year was 2005 in the month of February.

"Oh…my…god…"

For years, Adam had kept track of everything in his phone, so he knew that he could find some sort of answer in his phone. He hurried to the calendar feature. He didn't have a show that night, but he was supposed to fly out to North Carolina in about five hours.

Was he really reliving the past? Or was this all just a dream? As the day went on, he contemplated that thought. In fact, on the flight to North Carolina, that was _all_ he thought about. The last he remembered, it was almost 2009.

The day passed slowly. He checked in at the hotel and carried his luggage up to his room. He changed into a pair of flannel lounge pants and plopped down on the bed. He reached over for the remote and clicked around until he decided that he would rather zone out to random infomercials than do any actual thinking.

And that's when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Adam called from his zombie-like state.

"Adam? Hey, it's Amy. I was wondering if you wanted to…hang out or something tonight."

This was it. He remembered it now. This was the day that changed it all.

And he was going to change it back.

"No, Amy, I don't think so. I'm really jet lagged from the trip and everything," he lied.

He remembered this like it was yesterday. The first time, he obliged. Three lives were destroyed that day. And this time, Adam would sacrifice himself.

"Oh…" Amy said, disheartened. "Well…I'll just call Matt or something."

"Yeah, that's probably a better idea. Bye, Amy."

"Bye…Adam."

He turned off the television and crawled under the covers. His shallow breathing was anything but comforting at the moment. He knew what would happen if he did go with Amy, but what would happen now?

* * *

He awoke in the morning in his original hotel room. His pants were not soaked from the previous rainstorm. However, the morning sun was drying up what was left from it.

He reached over for his phone, but it wasn't the Blackberry he had expected. It was still his same old Motorola RAZR. He smiled to himself as he flipped it open and saw a new text message from Matt.

_Hey, dude. Breakfast?_

Adam quickly typed a response telling Matt he'd meet him in the lobby in fifteen minutes. This was how he had remembered everything.

Adam quickly got dressed and jaunted to the elevator in lifted spirits. A grin spread across his face as he saw Amy and Matt together waiting for him, two of his favorite people.

"Ready for your big day?" Matt asked, patting Adam on the back.

"What's so big about it?"

"Are you serious?" Amy quickly asked. "How can you forget what today is?"

"It's not my birthday," Adam replied, shrugging.

"Dude, you're winning the WWE Championship from Randy Orton tonight at Armageddon. You've been waiting for this _for your whole life_."

Adam's face lit up as he thought about it. Randy Orton? That meant no Rated-RKO. No heel run. No fan hatred…He was liked, and that was something he wasn't used to.

"Well how about you, little lady?" Adam asked Amy. "Still not dreaming of retiring, are you?"

Amy let out a laugh. "Retiring? Are you crazy?"

Adam joined Amy in her laughter. Maybe he was crazy, but maybe he was happier that way.


End file.
